


Beware The Frozen Heart

by LadyLoki80



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan meets a man at a club opening who is not what he seems</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“OK girl, spill it. I want all of the details” my best friend, Lacey, said.  
We sat cross legged on her couch with our favorite pints of Ben and Jerry’s in hand. It was a sunny Saturday afternoon and I was just starting to fill her in on the details of a most interesting Friday night. I had gone out to the club opening of a mutual friend of Lacey and mine, Dante.  
“Siobhan tell me already!” Lacey pleaded.  
I couldn’t help but laugh “Ok, ok, calm down. I met this guy, this incredibly sexy guy with the most incredible green eyes…”  
“Oh I like this story already” Lacey said taking another scoop of ice cream into her mouth “does he have a name?”  
“Calm yourself woman I’m getting there. Anyway, as I was saying, I got to the club around 11:00 last night. Dante greeted me at the door…..”  
***FLASHBACK (Friday night – Dante’s club opening)***  
“Siobhan!! I’m so glad you could make it” Dante said throwing his arms around me.  
“Dante!! This is so exciting I’m so happy for you!” I say as I hug him back.  
“Drinks are on the house. See Nick at the bar and tell him you’re a VIP guest of mine, he’ll take care of you.”  
“Thank you hun, you don’t have to do that!”  
“Oh pish-posh! You’re a dear friend of mine and I take care of my friends. Now go get hammered” Dante said jokingly.  
The music is pumping and the dancefloor is packed with beautiful people. I make my way over to the bar.  
“You must be Nick” I say to the drop dead gorgeous Chris Hemsworth look-alike behind the bar.  
“Aye lass I am. What’s your pleasure?”  
You and me making whoopee on this bar I think to myself.  
“Whiskey sour please, oh and I’m a friend of Dante’s, he told me to tell you that I’m a VIP guest.”  
“Well then” Nick said with a wink “I’ll be sure to take extra special care of you then.” He heads off towards the other end of the bar to make my drink.  
“A whiskey sour? That’s an unusual drink for such a beautiful woman” the voice purred from behind me.  
I felt his stare on the back of my head. I could sense that he was taking in the view. For some reason I couldn’t turn around.   
“Whiskey sours happen to be my favorite drink.”  
He walks up and stands beside me “Oooooo feisty, I like that.”  
I turn my head to look at him and instantly my mind goes blank. Dressed in an impeccable black Armani suit, the man had long jet black hair, smooth pale skin and the greenest eyes I had ever seen.  
“Is something wrong darling?” he says with a sly smile.  
“N-no. Sorry, I uh, I just forgot what I was going to say.”  
“Tell me darling, what’s your name?”  
I didn’t want to give him my real name but I couldn’t stop myself.

“Pleasure to meet Siobhan” he says as he kisses my hand “I’m Loki.”  
“No way” I thought to myself “Loki the Trickster? It can’t be….”  
Nick returns with my drink and locks eyes with Loki. Oh boy, you could cut the tension with a knife.  
“Is everything ok lass?” he asks with concern.  
“We’re fine” Loki snaps.  
“I don’t believe I asked you sir”  
Loki leans in towards Nick “I said we are fine” he says through gritted teeth.  
Nick closes his eyes and shakes his head “my apologies sir, let me know when you would like a refill.”  
“Um, is he ok?” I ask.  
Loki straightens his tie “he’ll be fine.”  
“Siobhan you need to get rid of this guy” my conscience screams “there’s something not right with him.”  
I quickly finish my drink “look, Loki, it was a pleasure meeting you but I have an early morning tomorrow so I should get going….”  
I feel his hand grab my wrist as he leans in close to me ear.  
“You have no idea who you’re dealing with my pet. Don’t lie to me.”  
I feel an odd sensation wash over me as he spoke. It felt like sinking into a hot bath at the end of a long day. I felt totally relaxed. He pulls back and I look into his eyes, the greenest eyes I had ever seen.  
“Of course, I can stay for a little while longer” I said with a sexy smile.  
“There’s a good pet” Loki says with a smirk “care to dance?”  
We went out on to the dance floor and danced as if no one was watching. I felt like a brand new woman. All my inhibitions were gone. Our bodies writhed together to the sexy beat. I had never felt more alive than I did at that very moment. After a few more songs, we went back to the bar.  
“Thank you darling, you sure know how to move.”  
I giggle “you’re not so bad yourself.”  
I look down at my watch and gasped. It was 4:00 AM!!! I had lost all track of time.  
I grabbed a cocktail napkin and scribbled down my phone number and gave it to him.  
“Give me a call or text me some time. I’d like to see you again.”  
“I will. You’ll be seeing a lot more of me my pet, don’t you worry.”  
I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and head out towards my car.  
“I told you she’d be here tonight” Dante said to Loki as he walked up behind him.  
“Thank you Dante. You have served me well.”  
“Anything for you my king.”  
***Saturday afternoon – Lacey’s living room***  
“Oh my god!! Siobhan, are you kidding me?! I can’t believe I missed that!” Lacey screamed “has he called or text you yet?”  
I sighed “no not yet, but I’m not holding my breath” I look at my watch “Lacey I’m going to head home. I’ve got some work I need to catch up on.”  
“How is that piece on Norse mythology coming?”   
“I’m almost done. My presentation at the museum is Friday I should be good to go by then. You’re still coming to that right?”  
“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss your lecture for the world! See you then hun!”  
I drive back home and get to work on my notes. I hear a rustling behind me but ignore it thinking it’s just my cat.   
“Thor, knock it off sweetie. Mommy’s trying to work.”  
I feel an icy stare on the back of my head.  
“Hello my pet…….”


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed. What the hell was he doing here? I grabbed my handgun out of my desk draw.  
“You’ve got 10 seconds to tell me how you got in my house or I will blow your head off!”  
Loki raised his arms in a symbol of surrender.  
“Calm down Siobhan. Remember who I am, I can disarm you quicker than you could pull the trigger.”  
Damn it, he was right. I put the gun back in the draw.   
“Tell me how you got in my house.”  
Loki let out a low laugh in his throat. “Darling you’re a curator at the museum, the Norse Mythology collection to be exact. You know damn well that I am the god of mischief. You really think that I just randomly chose you at the club last night? I knew you were going to be there last night, thanks to a dear friend of yours.”  
“Dante, you got to him didn’t you?”  
“You Midgardians are so easy to manipulate. How do you think Dante got the money to open that club? Yours truly of course. I had to find a guise to fit in here and, since you people are so fond of money, the stock market seemed like the right choice. Now I’m one of the richest men in New York.”  
“Why did you choose me?”  
“Because you have something I need.”  
“How is that possible? The collection I’m in charge of is mainly paintings and ancient manuscripts. How can any of those things be of any use to you?”  
“There is something in your collection that is of upmost importance to me. It’s the only way I can get back to Asgard.”  
I did a quick run through in my head of all the pieces in my collection. There wasn’t anything that I could think of that he’d need. “Loki, I can assure you, there isn’t anything in the collection that can help you.”  
I locked eyes with him. His icy stare bore a hole right into my soul. I felt the room grow colder. He stepped close to me, his nose inches away from mine.  
“I would advise you not to push me, my pet. It will not end well for you if you do.”  
I couldn’t show him any fear. I tipped my head up in defiance in an attempt to appear braver.  
I felt the rumble of his laugh. “Silly girl, I can smell the fear on you. I will get what is rightfully mine. You have until Friday to get it to me. Actually, I’ll tell you what, I’ll be at your lecture on Friday. I’ll get it then.”  
“You can’t be at the lecture Loki. This lecture is not open to the public only museum personnel, members, historians and financial supporters. I don’t think you’re any of those, oh no, so sorry.” I say with a grin.  
He backed up and smiled like the cat that ate the canary.  
“Oh you stupid, stupid woman. You really don’t read any of the files, do you? I suggest you take a peek at them again” he let out a soft, devilish laugh “I’ll see you Friday.” With a soft shimmer, he disappeared.  
I turned back to my desk and rummaged through my notes. There was nothing indicating that he belonged in any of the groups that would be at the lecture.  
“Nice try, Trickster” I said to myself “you’ve got nothing.”  
I closed the file folder and that’s when something caught my eye that made me inhale sharply.  
I picked up the folder and prayed that what I was looking at wasn’t real, but it was.  
“A Journey Through The Nine Realms – A collection by Dr. Siobhan Cullen “   
“No, no, no, no” I said to myself as I read the tiny words at the bottom of the folder.  
“Made possibly by a generous grant from the Sigyn Foundation.”  
I closed my eyes and placed the folder back onto the desk. “Shit.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Sigyn Foundation. I should’ve known. They didn’t call him The Trickster for nothing. What on earth was I going to do? I couldn’t cancel the presentation. No, I wasn’t going to be scared away. So what if he showed up? I’d face it head on. What’s the worse he could do?  
He could send you off to a galaxy far, far away to never be heard from again.  
I lowered my head into my hands. I was so screwed.   
Stop it Siobhan, you’re better than that!  
I picked up my cellphone and called the only person that I knew could help me.  
***2 hours later – at the museum***  
“Thanks for meeting me on such short notice” I said shaking his hand.  
“I told you, anytime you needed my help I was only a phone call away. What seems to be the problem?” Mr. Stark asked.  
“Mr. Stark -“  
“Please, call me Tony.”  
“Tony, it’s Loki. He says I have something of his that he needs to get back to Asgard. I honestly have no idea what he’s talking about. He said he’s coming to my lecture on Friday. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Siobhan, calm down, we’ll figure this out. Would you mind if I went through your collection with you? Perhaps together we can find what it is that he’s looking for.”  
“Absolutely! I could use all the help I can get.”  
I had met Tony Stark at a museum fundraiser a few months ago. Charming doesn’t even begin to describe him. We had really hit it off and he had given me his business card and told me that if I ever needed anything to give him a call. I never thought that I’d actually need his help.  
We went through my entire collection in a couple of hours. I heaved a sigh of frustration.  
“I don’t know what it is he’s looking for Tony. There’s nothing here!”  
“I’m sorry I’m at a loss too. I don’t know what he’d want with artwork and manuscripts. I didn’t get a sense that anything you have is otherworldly.”  
I drummed my figures on the table trying to figure out if there was anything that I missed. That’s when it hit me.  
“Tony there’s one other piece I have but I was skeptical about adding it to my lecture.”  
I opened the middle draw and took out a small box and opened it.  
Tony’s eyes grew wide with shock. “Siobhan, please tell me where you got this.”  
“I bought it at an auction. The seller was very eager to get rid of it. It was such a bargain too. Why, is something wrong with it? Is it a fake?”  
“Oh no, it’s definitely not a fake. Did you do any research on this?”  
“No, not yet, that’s why I wasn’t going to include it in my lecture.” That’s when it hit me like a ton of bricks. “Oh my god, this is what he’s looking for, isn’t it.”  
The look on Tony’s face said it all. “I’m afraid so. Look, that’s all I can tell you, I suggest you do the research on it. I think you’ll understand why it’s so important. Take care Siobhan, I’ll see you later.” With that, he turned and left.  
I put the ring back in the box, slipped it into my purse, and headed out to my car. As I was walking through the parking lot, I couldn’t shake the sense I wasn’t alone. I knew he was out there, somewhere, watching my every move. I got in my car and locked the doors.  
Really Siobhan? The man can appear out of nowhere whenever he wants. Do you really think locked car doors will stop him?  
I pushed the fear out of my mind and drove home.  
Later that night, after browsing website after website, I still had no idea what the importance of the ring was. I finally decided that I would go through an old Norse mythology book I had on my bookshelf. I flipped through the section on Loki, but didn’t find anything new. Then I turned the page and found the section I had skipped over before. It was the section on Sigyn. I was reaching the end of the section but still didn’t find anything useful. That’s when I flipped to the last page with her portrait on it that I saw it, the ring! Just then, all of the pieces fell into place.   
How could you be so blind Siobhan?! How could you forget that Sigyn is Loki’s wife!  
I took the box out of my purse and opened it. I looked at the ring and that’s when it all made sense. The ring is what Loki is looking for. Why? Because it was Sigyn’s wedding ring.


	4. Chapter 4

She’s his wife! How could you have missed that? I thought to myself. It all makes sense now.  
“So, my pet, you finally figured it out” Loki said as he appeared out of nowhere.  
I jumped a mile out of my chair. “Damn it Loki! Warn people before you do that!”  
“Now where’s the fun in that?” he asked me laughing. “Now I believe you have something that belongs to me.”  
I looked down at the ring. “Sigyn’s ring. That’s what you’ve been searching for?”  
Loki looked down at his feet. He heaved a heavy sigh.  
Was that sadness? Fear? I couldn’t tell.  
“Siobhan, tell me, have you ever lost someone that you truly care about? She was the only one who saw the man behind the monster. Other than Frigga, Sigyn is the only woman who has loved me for who I am.”  
I picked up the box and started to hand it to him, but then thought better of it.  
“How do I know you’re not lying to me?”  
The temperature of the room dropped. I saw his eyes glaze over with anger.  
“Do not toy with me!” he screamed. “I could end you right here and no one would ever know. Now, give me the ring.”  
I closed my eyes and handed him the box. “Here, take it. You win. Now if you excuse me, I have to go drop off somethings at the museum.” I turned around and left.  
As soon as I closed the front door I made a run for it, the real ring bouncing around in my coat pocket.  
I’m so screwed.  
As I was turning the corner I heard the thunderous scream.  
“Nooooooo!!!!!”  
***At the museum***  
I was shaking as I entered the museum and locked the door.  
Siobhan how could you be so stupid?! He’s going to kill you!!!  
“Siobhan, are you ok?”  
“Tony! Oh my god, I’m in so much trouble. Wait, how did you know I was here?”  
Tony let out a small laugh. “I slipped a tracking device into your purse when you weren’t looking. I’ve had Pepper keeping an eye on you the whole time.”  
“What are we going to do about Loki? He’s going to find me, and knowing him, it’ll be sooner than later.”  
“It’ll be ok, don’t worry. You’ll be safer here than at your place. Now, your lecture is tomorrow night, right?”  
“Yes, but I’ve decided to not use the ring in my presentation. I can’t risk him destroying the museum. That being said, what am I going to do with the ring? I can’t let it out of my sight Tony,”  
“No, you’re absolutely right. I have an idea, but it could be dangerous.”  
I felt my racing a million miles an hour. “What do you have in mind?”  
“Put the ring on, he’ll be less likely to attack you if you’re wearing it.”  
“Are you sure? Tony I’m scared. What if something goes wrong?”  
“Siobhan” Tony said placing his hands on my arms “you have to trust me I’ve dealt with Loki before. Now please, you have to trust me.”  
I closed my eyes and took a deep breath “I trust you. Thank you.”  
I took the box out of my coat pocket and opened it. The ring was stunningly beautiful. It was made out of a silver material and the stone was unlike anything found on earth. It truly was one of a kind. I took the ring out of the box and slipped it on my finger.  
“How do you feel?” Tony asked.  
“I feel fine. Thank you Tony, I knew I could tr-“my vision started going blurry and I became light headed. “Tony, something is wr-“and I dropped to the floor.  
Tony looked down at me and grinned as he shimmered and turned into Loki.  
“You fool” he laughed as he picked me up and carried me out of the museum “you will never learn."


	5. Chapter 5

Help me, someone please, help me!  
I was screaming for help, or at least I thought I was. I groaned as I opened my eyes trying to shake the cobwebs from my brain.  
Ugh, I feel like I’d been hit by a truck.  
I looked around the unfamiliar room. I had no idea where I was or how I even got there.  
“Well, well, well. Good morning sleeping beauty” I heard him say.  
“Loki, what the hell did you do to me?” I said through clenched teeth as I tried to stand. Damn it, I was tied to a chair.   
“You are no position to ask questions my pet. It seems that the ring is not what I needed to get back to Asgard. As important as the ring is to me, it’s not what I’m after. It’s something much, much bigger.”  
“Loki, I don’t know what it is you’re looking for. I’m sorry, I can’t help you.”  
He lunged at me and held his face mere inches from mine.  
“I’ve warned you before not to test me you mewling quim” he said through clenched teeth “I will not warn you again, is that clear?”  
I closed my eyes and nodded my head.  
He pulled up a chair and sat directly across from me.  
“I’ll ask you again, where is it?”  
I was in full panic now. I honestly had no clue what he was looking for. I tried to think what it was he was looking for. I went through a mental checklist of everything I had in my collection, nothing stood out. I took a deep breath. I knew this wasn’t going to end well.  
“Loki, you have to believe me, I honestly do not know what it is that you want.”  
I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blow that I knew was coming. It never did. Next thing I knew he was untying me.  
“What, what are you doing?”  
“I’m taking you to the museum. Your lecture is in a few hours.”   
Shit! It was Friday!!   
“Now, you listen to me, we’re going to walk in together and you are to act as if nothing is wrong, is that understood? ”  
I nodded my head as he stood me up. He walked me to a bedroom. There was an elegant emerald green pantsuit laid on the bed with various pieces of jewelry to compliment the outfit.  
“I’ll give you 10 minutes to change. I’ll be right outside the door. Don’t do anything stupid” he said as he slammed the door shut.  
Think, Siobhan, think!  
I quickly put on the pantsuit which, thankfully, fit like a glove. As I was fastening the last earring the thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I was supposed to be receiving a few more pieces on loan from a museum in Germany tonight. There was one piece in particular that I knew for certain that would stun everyone. A piece that I knew for certain would be the endgame to this mess.  
Loki quickly opened the door.  
“Time’s up my pet” he stopped and looked me up and down “you look radiant darling.”  
“Thank you” I said with a thin smile.  
“Let’s go” he said as he took me by the arm “we wouldn’t want to be late for your big night.”  
As he helped me into his black Jaguar I looked up at him and sighed.  
“Listen, I know very well you could have seriously hurt me tonight or even worse. Thank you for your restraint.”  
“Siobhan, I’m a lot of things but I’m not a monster.” He ran his hand down my cheek “besides, I still need your help.”  
As he rounded the car, I quickly reached into my purse and hit the button on the tiny device that was tucked inside. I thought back to the day my friend gave it to me.  
“Only use it in extreme emergencies. I’ll find you, don’t worry.”  
“Aren’t you afraid they’ll find you if I use it? You’ve been in hiding so long.”  
“I’ve gotten really good at disappearing. I’m a ghost, remember?”  
Loki slid into the driver’s seat, started the car, and we headed off to the museum.  
***Museum – 6:30 pm***  
Loki and I entered the museum and greeted some of the guests that had already arrived.  
“Loki, I’m going to my office to get a few things in order for tonight. I’ll be back shortly.”  
He nodded as I headed off towards my office. I went inside and locked the door. I stood stock still as I looked at the medium sized crate that was on the floor. I grabbed the screwdriver from my desk drawer and pried open the top. I felt the blood drain from my face when I saw what was inside.  
Oh dear god, no.  
Nestled inside the crated was Loki’s helmet.


	6. Chapter 6

I picked the helmet up out of the box. It was gold with large curved horns and intricate carvings. If I hadn’t known who it belonged to I would’ve admired it more. Truth be told, I was scared as hell as to what would happen if Loki got a hold of it.  
“I knew you’d find it my pet. Now give it to me” Loki said.  
Shit. What choice do I have? I have to give it to him.  
I closed my eyes and lowered my head as Loki took it out of my hands.  
“You better get going. You’re on in five minutes. Something tells me that this will be a lecture that they will never forget” Loki said with an evil grin.  
I walked out of the office and headed down towards the lecture hall. As I rounded the corner someone grabbed me and pulled me into one of the supply closets. I went to scream but they covered my mouth.  
“Shhhh, don’t scream Siobhan, it’s me” the stranger said.   
I couldn’t see anything in the dark room but I was immediately put at ease when I felt the brush of cool metal on my arm.  
“Oh Bucky, thank god!” I said as I threw my arms around him “I’m so glad you’re here.”  
“It’s ok, I’m here now. I’m here to help you” he said as he pulled me closer to him “I called in some reinforcements, they should be here shortly. Now listen to me, I want you to go on with the lecture as planned. If you can I want you to get Loki on stage with you. I have something that should harness his magic so he can’t use it, but I need a clean shot.”  
“Bucky you can’t kill him!” I said.  
“No, no it won’t kill him it’ll just block his powers” Bucky assured me “trust me, it’s something I learned about while working for HYDRA so I know that it works.”  
“I’ll do what I can Bucky, but please, you have to make sure that no one gets caught in the crossfire.”  
“Siobhan, come on, who do you think you’re talking to? Now get out there and make me proud!”  
I gave him a quick hug and exited to the room. I went back to my office to find Loki placing the helmet on it his head. I felt a change in the air, and it wasn’t good. Suddenly the air around him started to shimmer as his suit was replaced by his green and black Asgardian robes. He looked absolutely regal.  
Loki turned to face me. “Ehehehe, it seems that the king has returned.”  
I did some quick thinking and asked him if he’d like to join me on stage as part of my lecture.  
“I’d love to. I failed the first time to rule this realm, I will not fail again. These people with finally accept me as their true king. Now let’s go” he said as we made our way into the lecture hall.  
The room let out a collective gasp as Loki took center stage. If I hadn’t known the real reason behind his appearance I would’ve been truly impressed. Loki walked to the front of the stage and spread his arms.  
“I am Loki of Asgard” he bellowed “and I am burdened with glorious purpose!”  
As he went on with his speech I noticed a slight movement near the top of the lecture hall. It was Bucky and he was setting up to take his shot. Thankfully Loki was so wrapped up in himself that he didn’t notice him. I held my breath as Bucky raised the gun and sighted. Just then Loki stopped mid-sentence, raised his hand and, using his magic, pushed Bucky from the rafters. He hit the floor with a sickening thud. I heard a scream echo in the hall, it was me.  
“You dull creature” Loki said, venom dripping from his words “did you really think I didn’t notice you up there?”  
“People of Midgard” Loki said with a deep, throaty laugh “you should’ve let me rule you when you had the chance.”  
The room stared at him in stunned silence unable to move. Loki spread his arms once more.  
“Kneel” he said. No one moved.  
“KNEEL!!” he screamed. The entire room, myself included, dropped down on one knee.  
Loki began to pace the stage, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Suddenly he stopped, a hint of pain registering on his face, and dropped to the floor motionless.  
“I don’t kneel for anyone you bastard” Bucky said as he lowered his gun. “Is everyone ok?” he asked as he made his way to the stage.  
There was a collective “yes” from the crowd as everyone got to their feet. The doors to the hall opened up as Steve Rogers, Tony Stark and Pepper ran down towards the stage.  
“Siobhan are you ok?” Pepper asked as she gave me a quick hug.  
“Yes I am, thanks to Bucky.” I looked around the room to make sure that everyone ok.  
Steve went over to Loki’s body and went to go pick him up. As he reached down to lift him up, Loki vanished.  
Steve stood up and looked over at us. “Uh, guys? We have a problem.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Where the hell is he?!” Bucky asked furiously “I shot him with one of the magic blocking bullets.”  
“Well, metal man, it appears you missed” Tony said as he picked up the spent bullet which had clearly missed its intended target “but this painting surely won’t be using magic anytime soon.”  
Bucky stood there stunned “I-I never miss.”  
“He knew” I said suddenly “he knew you would still get the shot off.”  
“How?” Steve asked.  
“You all know Loki like I do” I said looking at each of them “what is he?”  
“The god of mischief” Steve said.  
“The Trickster” said Tony.  
“You’re both right, but there’s one thing you’re forgetting” I said urging them to think. Just then Pepper snapped her head up.  
“He’s a shape shifter!” she said, the realization hitting her.  
We stood there in stunned silence as we let the thought sink in.  
I ran my hands over my face in frustration. We were completely screwed.  
“He could be anywhere now. He has the helmet and for all we know he’s made his way back to Asgard.”  
I sat down on the edge of the stage and thought about what a mess I’ve gotten myself and my friends into.  
“You guys I’m so sorry I never should’ve opened that box. This is my fault.” I said as tears threatened to fall.  
“It’s not your fault Siobhan” Tony said as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder “you did what you thought you had to do.”  
“Siobhan, did you see this?” Pepper asked as she handed me an envelope.  
“No I didn’t” I said as I took the envelope from her “where was this?”  
“I found it stuck to the inside of the top of the box.”  
I opened the envelope and read the letter. It was from the museum in Germany that had loaned me the helmet. I dropped the letter in shock.  
“Oh my god, it gets worse” I said burying my face in my hands.  
“What’s wrong?” they asked me with concern.  
I handed Tony the letter for him to read.  
“Oh boy” he said as he handed the letter back to me “well, this is going to piss Loki off.”  
“Would one of you mind filling us in?” Steve asked.  
“I should’ve known. The museum that loaned me the helmet, I completely forgot that they never loan the real thing.”  
“Siobhan, what are you saying?” Bucky asked.  
“The helmet, it’s not the real helmet, it’s a forgery” I said pointing to the letter that was now on the floor “they send a letter with every piece that they loan out stating that the piece on loan is a forgery, not the real thing. The real helmet is still in Germany.”  
“What do we do now?” Pepper asked.  
“Once Loki figures out that the helmet is a fake, he’ll be coming back for me. Only this time he won’t be so nice.”  
“We won’t let anything happen to you Siobhan” Tony said “you’ll stay with us at Stark Tower until this is over.”  
“Thank you Tony” I said with relief “I don’t think I’d be able to be by myself after this.”  
“Let’s go” Tony said taking control of the situation.  
“I’ll help you gather your things” Pepper offered.  
“Thanks Pepper. We’ll meet you guys outside this’ll only take a couple of minutes.”  
As the men made their way outside, Pepper and I began gather up my personal belongings.  
“Don’t worry Siobhan, you’ll be ok.”  
As I picked up my purse, I could’ve sworn I saw her shimmer in and out for a split second.  
Stop it Siobhan. It’s just your mind playing tricks on you.  
As I walked by her I felt her grab my arm.  
“Pepper what the hell?” I said in shock.  
Suddenly she shimmered and Loki appeared.  
“Hello again my pet.”  
I went to scream but he was quick to cover my mouth and pulled me to him so that my back was to his front.  
“It looks like you and I are taking a little trip to Europe.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m going to let you go now. I would advise you not to scream or run” Loki said through clenched teeth.  
He slowly released me. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and turned to face him. I couldn’t bring myself to say anything so I just let the tears fall.  
“Why are you doing this Loki? What did I ever do to you?” I cried as I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
Loki rolled his eyes “stop the crying bit please. I can’t stand when women cry, especially you, you’re not weak.”  
Well that was a back-handed compliment if I ever heard one.  
“Um, thanks, I think” I said confused.  
“Yes, I think you’re a strong woman. Why do you think I chose you? I knew from the moment I saw you that you could handle this task.”  
“What task Loki? Trying to take over earth, again? Don’t you remember last time? They will not allow that to happen again Loki, you know that.”  
He crossed his arms in frustration “tell me something Siobhan, do you have any siblings?”  
Ok, this conversation just took a strange turn.  
“No Loki, I don’t.”  
“Then you have no idea what it’s like to spend your entire life in the shadows of a sibling who, no matter what, always outshined you in every aspect of life. I just wanted a chance to prove that I’m worthy of the throne, but it’s too late now. The throne belongs to Thor.” He looked down and I saw the single tear fall down his cheek. “Still, I need to get back to Asgard. There’s someone there who needs me.”  
“Loki do you understand my trepidation to help you? You’ve deceived me the entire time you’ve been here. How can I know that you’re telling the truth this time?”  
He looked at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. “Siobhan, please, I’m begging you. I need to get back home before it’s too late.”  
“Loki you have to tell me what’s going on” I reached out and took his hands in mine “otherwise I can’t help you.”  
He gently squeezed my hands and took a ragged breath “it’s Sigyn.”  
Sigyn? His wife?  
“Loki what about Sigyn? Tell me what’s wrong?”  
“She’s in trouble. I’m the only one that can help her Siobhan.” He looked me in the eyes, his face full of desperation “please, you have to help me, she’s all I have left.”  
Can I trust him? Or is this just another clever ruse?  
I had to trust my gut and go with my instincts. I could only hope my instincts were right.  
“Loki I’ll do what I can to help. What’s the plan?”  
Loki took me in his arms and hugged me tightly “thank you Siobhan. You will not regret this, I promise.”  
I hope he’s telling the truth.  
“We have to get to Germany. I need my actual helmet it’s the only way I can return to Asgard.”  
“I have a question. Why can’t Thor and Jane help you?”  
He let out a small laugh “they think I’m dead.”  
Well then.  
“I see. I guess I am your only option then. Ok, I’ll call the airline and get tickets for the next flight out to Germany. Let me just go grab my cellphone. I’ll be right back.”  
I ran to my office and grabbed my cellphone. Loki was pacing the stage when I came back. I quickly dialed the airline and bought two tickets to Germany.  
“Loki, the next flight is tomorrow morning. I’m sorry, there’s nothing earlier than that.”  
He closed his eyes and sighed “it is what it is Siobhan” he walked over to me, cupped my face in his hands, and kissed my cheek “thank you for believing in me. I promise I won’t let you down.”  
“You’re welcome Loki. Come on, you can stay at my place tonight.”  
As we started to walk out, a thought hit me. “We should go out the back door. I forgot they’re all waiting for me out front.”  
We made our way to the back door, checked to make sure that the coast was clear, and headed towards the car. We were almost to my car when a slight movement caught my eye.  
“Bucky no!!!” I screamed.  
I pushed Loki to the ground and felt the sting in my chest and crumbled to the ground.  
“Siobhan!” Loki cried out. He glared at Bucky “you fool what have you done?!”  
The world was getting fuzzy, my vision fading in and out. I heard the others running towards us.  
“Loki” I choked out trying to catch my breath “I’m so sorry.”  
Loki picked me up and cradled me in his lap “someone please call for help. Please hang in there Siobhan, I’m not letting you go, I promise.”  
I heard Tony talking to a 911 operator giving them our location.  
“Loki” I barely whispered “I’m so cold.”  
Loki draped his cloak around me and held me close to him “I’m right here.”  
I took a deep breath and the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

***Loki’s POV***  
No no no!!! Please don’t let her die!  
“Loki” Tony said sternly “you need to get out of here. We’ll make sure she gets to the hospital safely.”  
A single tear ran down my cheek. “No Tony, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to the hospital with her. I have to be sure she’s going to be safe.”  
The sirens blared in the distance.  
“Loki you have to leave now.”  
“I’m not going anywhere! It’s my fault she got shot, well, actually that was Bucky’s fault, but still.”  
Steve had to hold Bucky back “easy Buck just let it go.”  
The ambulance arrived and the paramedics began to work on Siobhan. I stood off to the side and watched as they tended to her and loaded her into the back of the ambulance.  
“Is anyone riding with her?” one of the paramedics asked.  
“I am” I said walking towards the ambulance.  
“And you are?” he asked.  
“I’m her boyfriend” I said as I climbed in.  
Don’t judge me, I did what I had to do. What would you have done?  
Tony shot me a look that could’ve melted metal “we’ll meet you at the hospital.”  
***Hospital – Siobhan’s POV***  
I can’t open my eyes, I can’t speak, and I can’t breathe. Oh my god, am I dead? Someone help me!!!  
Loki, Tony, Steve, and Bucky sat in her private room not saying a word. After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence, the doctor came in.  
“Hey doc, what’s going on?” Tony asked as he shook the doctor’s hand.  
“We were able to stop the bleeding, but a lot of damage was done. Unfortunately she slipped into a coma. We honestly don’t know when or if she’ll wake up.”  
Loki quickly stood up and grabbed the doctor by the arm “wait what do you mean by if?”  
The doctor extracted himself from Loki’s grip “I’m sorry, but there’s always the possibility that she may not wake up.”  
Loki looked at the doctor in shock and quietly sat back down running his hands over his face and through his hair.  
“We’ll continue to monitor her. For now we will keep her as comfortable as we can.” The doctor told them as he checked her vitals and medicine levels and then left.  
The men sat in silence just staring at her, no one knowing what to say. Steve was the first to break the tension.  
“Bucky and I are going to get something to eat. You guys want to come?”  
“No, I’m going to stay with her” Loki said.  
“I need to talk to Loki for a moment, I’ll join you shortly” Tony told them.  
Steve and Bucky nodded and walked out the door. Tony turned to Loki and cleared his throat.  
“Look, I know you and I have never seen eye to eye but I have to ask, are you ok?”  
Loki placed his hand over hers and squeezed, shaking his head no.  
“No I’m really not. Tony I screwed up big time, because of me, she may not survive. What am I supposed to do?”  
Tony laid a hand on Loki’s shoulder “I’m so sorry but there’s nothing you can do. You have to give it time and hope for the best.”  
Loki closed his eyes and let the tears flow down his face. After a moment he gained his composure and looked at Tony.  
“Tony I have to be honest with you about something. Did you ever wonder why I so desperately wanted to get back to Asgard?”  
“I assumed it was to overthrow your brother and take over the throne.”  
“You couldn’t be more wrong. I’ve come to terms with the fact that Thor is the rightful heir to the throne, I’ve accepted that. The real reason I needed to get back to Asgard is because of Sigyn.”  
“What about Sigyn?”  
The tears started flowing once more. “She’s dead Tony. She died and I wasn’t there to protect her. I keep telling myself that if I had been there she would’ve been ok. I can’t let that happen to Siobhan too. I just can’t.”  
Tony wasn’t used to having men break down. He didn’t know what to do so he just stood there uncomfortably and just looked around the room. That’s when the realization hit him.  
“Oh my god Loki, I know that look. I should’ve known.”  
“What? Tony, what are you talking about?”  
“You love her.”  
Loki looked at Tony like he had two heads “have you lost your mind? I don’t love her.”  
“Whatever you say Loki, but I know that look. I’m going to head downstairs and join Steve and Bucky, are you coming?”  
“No, thanks, I’m not that hungry.”  
“Ok. We’ll be back up in a little while” Tony said and headed down to the cafeteria.  
Loki turned back and stroked her hair. He stayed by her side for the next two hours. The guys came back up and checked to see how she was doing.  
“She’s still the same, no changes” Loki told them.  
The nurse came in and told them that they had to leave, visiting hours were over.  
“Come on Loki” Steve said “you need to go home and sleep. We’ll come back in the morning.”  
Loki nodded his head and stood up as the others turned to leave. He quickly turned back, leaned over, and kissed Siobhan’s forehead.  
“I’ll be back first thing in the morning. I love you” he quietly said to her as he rested his forehead against hers.  
He straightened back up and turned to leave and saw Tony staring at him, a smirk on his face.  
“Like I said, I know that look” Tony said.  
Loki gave him a small smile and a nod “I guess you were right, I do love her.”  
They softly closed the door and left, neither one of them noticing that a single tear was rolling down Siobhan’s cheek.


End file.
